Multilamp photoflash arrays or assemblies comprised of a reflector unit having a plurality of adjacent reflectors or reflector cavities, each having a photoflash lamp mounted therein are well known in the art. The conventional flashcube is one well known embodiment of such photoflash lamp arrays and an example of a flashcube is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,166 to R. M. Anderson. Various type linear or planar photoflash lamp arrays are also well known in the art wherein a series of reflectors are arranged in one or more rows which may face in the same direction to form a single-sided array or in opposite directions to form a two-sided array. An example of such two-sided array is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,984 whereas such single-sided array is described in a U.S. patent application entitled "Multiple Flashlamp Unit" of K. H. Weber, Ser. No. 448,671, filed Oct. 22, 1973, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The protective covers or shields of all these multiple photoflash arrays are in the form of a rigid molding of a suitable thermoplastic resin such as cellulosic or polystyrene having four or more sidewalls, a top wall, and an open bottom through which the reflector unit is inserted. These rigid molded plastic covers or shields are customarily affixed around their bottom edge to the base support element of the array by suitable means, as for example, by adhesive, heat-sealing, ultrasonic welding, or a mechanical snap. Also, it is known to increase the containment strength of such molded plastic covers against the destructive force of a possible lamp rupture by means of one or more thin strips of light-transmitting plastic material either adhesively bonded or shrink fitted tightly around the molded plastic cover or by using an insert within the cover.